User talk:LegalizeAnythingMuppets
8-Bit Shirt Heya Max! I was just wondering where the 8-bit Muppets shirt came from. Do you have a link? Or do you know who the manufacturer is? Thanks!! — Joe (talk) 21:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :As a matter of fact, Joe, I have a link for it right here: http://www.welovefine.com/product.php?id_product=645. It's an online exclusive, though. -- Max (talk) 21:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks!!! — Joe (talk) 21:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Anytime, man! -- Max (talk) 22:10, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Season 42 Guests Hi, Max! Would you mind cutting down just a tad on the celeb guest pages? For one, several have typos in the names and have had to be moved (due to incorrect links on the season page). Two, you're not the only one who likes creating such pages, so it would be considerate to save some for the rest of us. :) Not really a criticism since you've started a bunch of pages and we appreciate it, just that it's nice to share! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I couldn't agree more, Andrew Leal! That's why I got a picture for George Lopez to help you start a page for him on this wiki! -- Max (talk) 21:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Mahna Mahna CD single Hey, Max, where did you find this? It doesn't match the record company that's listed in the box next to it. I found a picture of that CD here. Do you have any more information on the one you found? If it's something different, we can make another entry. -- Ken (talk) 05:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :It comes from this website: Amazon.com: Mah Na Ma Ma Mahnamana 3 Track Cd Single: gonzo: Music. Here's what I found from the Editorial Reviews of that site: "1994 CD was MADE in GERMANY, It Contains 3 tracks, with 2 being RARE EDITS & 1 IS A MIX , this was made by UCR records, The complete track listing is: 1 Mah-Na-Ma-Na (Radio Edit) 3:25 , 2 Mah-Na-Ma-Na (Maxi Version) 5:09 , 3 Mah-Na-Ma-Na (Club Edit) 4:42 , This CD comes in a slim line jewel box with a front insert no back insert ever issued." And believe me, this could sure use another entry on this wiki. -- Max (talk) 05:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Teeny Tiny Pictures Hey there again. I don't want to sound rude, but if you could, try not to upload pictures from video thumbnails. They're way too small for Wiki use. If you wish to take a screenshot instead, use the PrntScrn key ob your keyboard and paste it into something like Paint. You'll get much better images that way. - Oscarfan 20:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) You were thinking that, too? Well, that's a great idea, Oscarfan! -- Max 02:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Image formats You know there are other formats you can upload muppet images.You can try uploading png images. That format will keep the image quality and its a lossless format. Why don't you try it.Ghostytreat 05:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I will for quite some time, Ghostytreat. In fact, I uploaded some from Sesame Street's Tumblr website. -- Max (talk) 05:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Bert image on Talk:Character birthdays Hey, Max! I moved that picture of Bert on the Character birthdays talk page into the actual article page. Is that okay with you? [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 03:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) It sure is, Matt. -- Max (talk) 03:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Majalah Jalan Sesama How'd you find those issues? The covers I found are on a Facebook profile for the magazine (as opposed to a real page). -- Zanimum 17:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I got some from these sites: http://koleksikemalaatmojo.blogspot.com/2009/04/majalah-baru-jalan-sesama-edisi-perdana.html, http://www.gramedia-majalah.com/brand/sesamestreet and http://cut3cuppies.multiply.com/photos/album/27/Accidentally_Jalan_Sesama...#photo=1 -- Max 17:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Talk archive Hey, so you know, the talk archives are mostly for older messages for archival purposes. There's no need to instantly remove a post (like the one about the DVD) to your archive because you feel the conversation is over; someone else may notice it and want to chime in. So, just give it a few months before doing so. - Oscarfan 01:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :You got it, Oscarfan! -- Max 01:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sing and Snore Ernie Sleep 'N Snore Ernie and Sing & Snore Ernie are the same things Archive *User:LegalizeAnythingMuppets/Talk Archive 01 *User:LegalizeAnythingMuppets/Talk Archive 02